


Woke to a Blood Red Sky

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode Related, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of every Tuesday killed him just a little bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woke to a Blood Red Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Was watching Changing Channels again and couldn't help but write this. Poor Sammy…

He couldn't help it. A hundred or more Tuesdays and nothing changed. Sam knew inside and outside everything happening in Broward County that Tuesday and none of it had done a damn to stop Dean from… to stop it.

The end of every Tuesday killed him just a little bit more, pieces of his soul carved out with every blank-stared, loose-limbed, bloody death he watched. Every day it got just that much harder to walk inside the scripted lines of the day.

Every day he wanted to walk inside the script even more. To give Dean this small tiny bit of normalcy before-. Sam just wanted the small bit of time with his brother again.

But every time he focused on just Dean was another chance slipped by to save him, and every time he focused on saving him was another day he was without Dean.

And some small part of him had a sick, twisted hope that this Tuesday would be normal. That the next time he woke up, it would be Wednesday and Dean would be singing along with ABBA.

And in those first few seconds before waking up, he could even convince himself it was already true.


End file.
